


First Sight

by LemonadeReaction



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Ficlet, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Random & Short, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: How I imagine Peach Salinger meeting Guinevere Beck.
Relationships: Guinevere Beck/Peach Salinger
Kudos: 13





	First Sight

She moved gracefully through the campus, like a spirit or an angel: there was no way this vision of feminine perfection was human. In that moment on campus, the world seemed to move in slow motion; all I was aware of, was her. Her wavy blonde hair, ticking her shoulders. Her walk, which was more of a bounce, was captivating. Her face, belonging to a goddess, too perfect.

I had to know this woman.

Taking a deep breath and running my hands through my hair, I started to walk towards her. She noticed me, and stopped, smiling at me. There was no backing out. When I was about six feet away from her, I took my sunglasses of, and smiled at her confidently. There was just no way I could have her, so I had to make her my friend.

"Hi," I said, extending my hand. "I'm Peach Salinger."

"Salinger? As in J.D Salinger?" the blonde girl asked, shaking my hand. "Oh my gosh, I am a huge fan. I'm actually studying here, majoring in literature."

"That's... great. But you didn't tell me your name?"

"I'm Guinevere. Guinevere Beck. I prefer to be called by my surname, actually," she said, before laughing and looking down at the ground.

"That's interesting. I love it. Well, Beck, I am very interested in being your friend. We should go for drinks or something tonight; what do you say?"

"That sounds... fun. But I actually have a paper due real soon, that I really should make a start on." Beck looked genuinely disappointed.

_No. No. I have to talk to her tonight, I can't lose this opportunity. I can't lose her._

Putting a hand on her arm, I looked at her solemnly. God, she was beautiful. "What's one night? You can start your paper tomorrow. I've a feeling you're incredibly talented, you don't need to worry."

"Well, there's no way you could know that, but, thank you! Ah, I suppose you're right. What's the harm? Plus, if we can't relax in freshman year, when can we?!"

"Precisely," I said, smiling widely. "I look forward to meeting with you, Beck. Here's my number, call me when you're ready later!"

"Will do. I gotta get to class, but it was awesome meeting you!"

As the beautiful blonde angel bounced away, I felt the lightest I had in a long while. This girl was perfect. She was ethereal.

_She will be mine._


End file.
